An intimate moment
by fifthcru5ader
Summary: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash spend some time together. Rated M because I'm paranoid


It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, Celestia's sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Rainbow Dash, having just finished her cloud clearing duties, flew down from the sky. She landed near her friend Fluttershy who was on a low grass-covered hill.

"Hey there Flutters!" She panted

"Hello Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy smiled at her dear friend "have you finished clearing the sky?"

"Yeah..." Rainbow lay down on her back and closed her eyes, still panting. Fluttershy studied the blue pegasus discreetly. Her mane was spread out behind her, perspiration messing it up. Her eyes were shut and she was panting, but she was grinning widely. Fluttershy allowed her eyes to wander further down her friend's body. Rainbow Dash's chest was heaving and her well-toned stomach rose and fell with it. Her muscular legs were spread out around her and her blue wings spread to their full span. Her rainbow-coloured tail pointed down.

Suddenly Fluttershy felt a burning desire for Rainbow Dash. She didn't know why or how. Rainbow Dash's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yo, Fluttershy, the sky's beautiful isn't it?" Rainbow took Fluttershy in her hooves and pulled her down onto her back, her left leg behind her back. Fluttershy blushed wildly but replied

"Yes, you always do a great job of clearing it."

"Aw, thanks Flutters." Rainbow smiled. They lay there for about ten minutes before the yellow pegasus started to think again. If she could only nuzzle into Rainbow Dash's side and get her sweet scent, she would be satisfied. But she couldn't possibly do that. Rainbow Dash was her friend. She didn't want to scare her by being more confident than she appeared. She glanced over at the cyan pony and found she was asleep. Now was her chance. She cautiously turned her head and rubbed it softly against Rainbow's side. Her fur was pleasantly soft and smooth, and she smelt as sweet as lavenders in a field. She continued to nuzzle her friend affectionately, but flinched internally as she heard Rainbow Dash's voice,

"Hmm...that feels good Flutters." She was glad that her friend accepted her actions so she buried her nose in Rainbow's fur and nuzzled. The blue pegasus burned under her fur. She had a whole zoo jumping about in her stomach and she felt an involuntary tingling between her legs. Without a second thought, she pressed Fluttershy against her and combined their lips. Fluttershy was surprised; she wasn't sure she was ready for this. But she felt safe in the hooves of her friend. She opened her mouth and breathed shakily as she felt Rainbow's wet tongue enter her mouth. Both of their tongues battled for dominance, curling around each other and caressing each other's lengths. Fluttershy felt her wings stiffen. She clearly was sexually aroused by the beautiful mare she was making out with. Fluttershy's hooves found their way onto Rainbow's wings and she caressed the feathers, causing Rainbow Dash to groan into the kiss. Rainbow rolled Fluttershy onto her back again and positioned her body between the legs of the yellow mare. She looked lovingly into the grass-green eyes of her friend. She felt overrun with tenderness as she slowly bent forward and softly touched Fluttershy's snout with her own. Fluttershy stared back into the pink-red eyes of Rainbow Dash. She never thought that such a confident and strong-willed pony could give such tender administration. She withdrew her head slightly and closed her eyes, a smile on her face, wishing to herself that the moment would last forever.

"I've been thinking these thoughts about you of late." Fluttershy confessed.

"Me too." Admitted Rainbow Dash "I've been having dreams about you kissing me... and I have to say once or twice I've had orgasms just thinking about your name."

"Say it for me." Fluttershy whispered, slightly taken aback by her own confidence "Say my name like you really want me."

Rainbow Dash looked lustfully into the half-lidded green eyes before her, and leaned in, so her mouth was right next to Fluttershy's butter-coloured ear.

"Fluttershy." She purred, then she drew back and, smiling, looked at the pony in question with her eyelids half-covering her eyes Fluttershy breathed out in pleasure and lay her head back, closing her eyes once again, feeling pleasured by the mere presence of the pegasus she was in love with, glad that they had shared such an intimate moment together.


End file.
